


Duty and Body

by beccastanz



Series: Becca’s Canonverse Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, DUBIOUS CONSENT THIS TIME IN ALL CAPS, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, No Pregnancy, No penetration, Restraints, Sith Rey (Star Wars), Submissive Ben Solo, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), dark or Sith could be either take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz
Summary: “You waited all this time. You have what I want, Jedi. And now you’ll give it to me.”Part of #ReyloKinkuary (reverse your typical dynamic)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Becca’s Canonverse Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958131
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Duty and Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HouseOfFinches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfFinches/gifts).



> A Twitter fic turned AO3 drabble based on [this](https://twitter.com/houseoffinches/status/1348034368657387521?s=21) AMAZING ART by HouseOfFinches. The first line is from her art, and I couldn’t help continuing it :D

“Tell me you don’t want this, Jedi. Tell me you want me to stop.”

His arms remain locked at his sides, panting breaths forced past his lips the only sound he makes.

That is, until her gloved hand reaches the clothed bulge between his thighs. 

Then, he whimpers.

It sounds vaguely like _please,_ but a plea for what she can’t be sure.

“Do good Jedi boys touch themselves?” she asks, a teasing stroke from base to tip with a heavier grip as she goes. Dragging.

He looks at her like she is salvation and ruin. It’s fire in her veins.

A nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

_No._

“Do you ever do it anyway?”

A ragged exhale. A twitch of his hips into her grip, steadier. Surer.

He nods this time.

“Sometimes, I just—l can’t help it.” He wets his lips, matching them to the shine of his eyes.

“How can something that feels so good be wrong, Jedi?”

She sends him images, memories, some he’s already seen through the bond. Her, spread and eager, three of her own fingers deep in her cunt, sometimes on her back, or on her knees, occasions with her own hand around her throat.

He grows harder in her hand at the sinful reveries.

“Please.” Clearer this time. His eyes close, the twitching of his hips more insistent. When she finally reaches to free him from the confines of his breeches, he hisses. The slap of a cock against his chest, so loud.

“How long has it been, Jedi?” She keeps her composure, barely, as he leaks precum over her fingers, arms straining at the bindings.

“I—I don’t—” 

He dribbles over her knuckles, smears his chest, paints them with confusion and craving.

“A long time, then.” She smirks, though he can’t see it, eyes screwed shut.

“You saved it all for me, didn’t you? Good little Jedi, giving me all his cum.”

She twists her wrist at the head.

“Oh _fuck!”_

“Now now, that’s not the language of a proper Jedi knight. What would the council think?”

This time, a groan, low and deep and fully _man._ She slicks at the noise, but she can’t lose focus. Can’t lose against him.

“You waited all this time. You have what I want, Jedi. And now you’ll give it to me.”

She quickens her pace, utilizes the veritable fountain of wetness leaking from his cock to ease her movements. He uses every precious inch of slack she gave him in the bindings to simultaneously chase her and push her away, duty and body at odds.

He opens his eyes as he gets close, bores into her soul deeper than anyone else.

It’s too close. He’s too close.

He’s close.

In an uncharacteristic move, she reaches for her tunic, bares her breasts to him. Now, he only reaches towards.

But at least he is no longer too close.

“You’ll give me your cum, and you’ll give me your friends, and then you’ll give me _you._ Don’t you want that, Ben? Don’t you want to reach your full potential? Don’t you want to fight and win and taste my cunt?”

She feels him swell beneath her palm, victory so close—

“Let go, Ben.”

He cries out at the sound of his name on her lips.

“I—I shouldn’t—we can’t—” and he comes, ropes of release painting his chest, her hand, her chest, pearly white against rosebud pink.

He’s almost...beautiful.

No.

He _is_ beautiful, so beautiful it hurts. Beautiful as he gives in, as his cheeks turn ruddy and his eyes go wide. Beautiful as he looks at the mess he made just for her. Beautiful as he tracks the movement of her fingers on her chest, collecting.

She holds those messy fingers up to his lips.

“Taste what I do to you.”

And he does, ever obedient. 

And when they’re clean, he deigns a whisper.

“I’d rather taste you.”

She chuckles to hide the thrill that runs through her at the thought. 

“Perhaps one day. When you’ve earned it.”

And his stare holds so much weight she nearly crumbles under it.

“I intend to. Just not the way you might think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/beccastanz) for more shenanigans!


End file.
